The invention relates in general to ammunition handling and in particular to a new and useful container to accept a part, in particular ammunition, and having an outer jacket with an inner lining and a stop provided on the inside of the outer jacket.
A similar munition container is described in German OS No. 30 02 284. Therein, a stationary collar is provided on the inner periphery of the outer jacket. It serves primarily to support a piston-like cover which is automatically discharged from the outer jacket upon release. The collar itself is a hindrance to inserting the inner lining into the outer jacket. Since the inner lining is formed of elastic pads it is possible nevertheless to insert the inner lining into the outer jacket. An inner lining whose shape is stable could not be pushed over the collar.
Described in German OS No. 29 10 126 is a munition container with a sheet metal outer jacket on which a circular bead is provided. As viewed from the inside, the bead is convex so as to project inwardly. An inner lining stable in shape could therefore not be inserted into the outer jacket. A ring, serving merely to align the munition radially, is placed on the bead.